


paint by numbers

by lovelywonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ?????, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and hoseok makes him happy, minhyuk is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelywonho/pseuds/lovelywonho
Summary: If Minhyuk was the sun, Hoseok was the moon. That’s what made them work. Hoseok kept Minhyuk grounded, he made sure he didn’t float too far away from earth.





	

“Freeze! Who goes there?”

Hoseok stopped dead in his tracks and ducked as a flying paintbrush hits the wall above his head.

“Chill out Munhyuk, it’s just me”, he picked the paintbrush off the floor and threw it back, “What are you doing? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

He crossed the landing into the art studio and found Minhyuk, sitting on the table surrounded by scrunched up pieces of paper, empty tubes of paint and discarded pallets. Minhyuk sat cross-legged on the table, his scruffy brown hair sticking up at awkward angles and a paint brush tucked behind his ear.

He ignored the question and continued the sketch he was working on. There was a pregnant pause and the sounds of pencil scratching against paper was the only sound in the art studio. The walls were lined with artworks, created by past and present students. Hoseok could pick out exactly which belonged to Minhyuk. His style was unique and striking. Vivid oranges and yellows, deep blues and greens. He created abstract figures, his art was always filled with such emotion, and with each artwork he presented a new piece of his soul. He was his own harshest critic, and Hoseok knew that, it didn’t matter how the markers graded his art, if Minhyuk was dissatisfied, the artwork went straight in the bin once he received his final grade. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking”, he said simply.

“Thinking?” Hoseok questioned and Minhyuk hummed in response. 

he reached out to un-scrunch a piece of paper, 

“Don’t touch that”, Minhyuk snapped, “Its not worth it”

Hoseok retracted his hand and lifted himself up on the table to sit across from Minhyuk,

“So what have you been thinking about?”, Hoseok questioned. 

Now that he was sitting so close to Minhyuk, Hoseok could see how skinny he’s gotten, he must not be eating again, and the dried paint on his arms and face indicated that he hadn’t showered in at least a couple days. 

“Everything, nothing, I don’t know”, He avoided eye contact with his boyfriend and instead chose to pick at the paint around his fingernails.

Hoseok chewed at his bottom lip, “Minhyuk talk to me, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you”

Minhyuk looked up finally and Hoseok could see the worry in his eyes

“I don’t know who I am anymore, every piece of art I’ve created this year has been for this class. It all lacks substance. Art used to be an outlet for me, a way to get out all my frustrations and now it’s the source of all my frustrations”, Minhyuk pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, “My marks aren’t even that good, the teacher says I’ve lost my spark. I don’t even know what my spark was!”

Hoseok could see how deeply upset his boyfriend was. He worked himself to the bone for his art, it was his passion, but his passion was wearing him down. He should’ve noticed earlier  
, his usual healthy glow had been replaced with a pallet of greys, purples and whites. The bags under his eyes were deep and heavy, and his collarbones stuck out of his skin like wire. It wasn’t unusual for Minhyuk to act like this, he was an emotional being, all artists are, as he had once told him.

Hoseok sighed and hopped off the table. He took his hand and led him to the sink at the back of the studio. Minhyuk followed him like a lost dog, feet dragging behind him. he turned on the tap and gently guided his hands under the stream of water. 

Minhyuk flinched as the water hit his skin, “Cold”, he murmured.

Hoseok chuckled and began to massage his hands, trying to remove the paint that stained his skin.

“Do you remember how we met, Minhyuk?”, he questioned.

“Yes, how could I forget”, Minhyuk smiled fondly, “You thought I was homeless and tried to give me money” 

“Yeah, sorry about that”, Hoseok smiled and rubbed soap into his cuticles, “I’ve learnt to appreciate your choice of clothing”

“It’s acquired taste”, Minhyuk looked down at himself, his torn skinny jeans and second hand t-shirt. He always purchased clothes from thrift stores, not just because that was all he could afford, but he preferred clothing with stories already woven into the thread. Minhyuk was the complete opposite to Hoseok, and they both knew that. If Minhyuk was the sun, Hoseok was the moon. That’s what made them work. Hoseok kept Minhyuk grounded, he made sure he didn’t float too far away from earth. 

“Ever since we were freshmen, you’ve always been the most interesting person on this campus”, Hoseok turned off the tap and handed Minhyuk a handful of paper towels, “I’ve never met anyone in my life who voluntarily wears two different colored shoes.”

Minhyuk looked at his shoes and smiled. Hoseok was right. He knew he was right. Hoseok was always right. He dried his hands and moved back to his workspace. He climbed back onto the table and picked up his pencil and a fresh sheet of paper. 

“You’re passionate and talented, you just have to remember why you started painting in the first place”

Hoseok sat on a chair and watched him work, “I’ll order pizza, I feel like we're gonna be here a while”

-

Two large pepperoni pizzas and a bottle of diet coke later, Hoseok was asleep, slumped against the stained tables. Minhyuk had moved to his easel at the front of the room and was busy working away. His fingers were sore and his paintbrush felt like a dead weight in his hand, but he carried on. Once he found his inspiration, nothing could stand in his way. He added his finishing touches and final strokes and stepped back to admire his work

Minhyuk tip-toed over to his best friend and gently shook him awake.

“Hyung…hyung, wake up”

Hoseok rubbed his eyes as he sat up, “Jesus, what time is it?”

“A little past 2 AM, but that’s not important”, Minhyuk took his hand and him lead to his canvas.

In front of them stood a portrait of a boy. A boy with hair the color of snow, a nose as sharp as a diamond and a smile as bright and genuine as the sun. Deep blues and rich purples created the night sky, a collection of stars forming a halo around the boys’s head.

“I didn’t tell you, but the stimulus for this assignment was strength”, Minhyuk said as he smiled shyly, “And honestly, if it weren’t for you pep talk earlier, I would probably still be sitting on that desk with no progress and an empty stomach”

Hoseok looked over at his boyfriend and smiled

“Minhyuk…”

“I know I have to submit this for a mark, but when I get it back, I want you to have it. As a token of thanks”, Minhyuk reached out for his hand again, “For keeping me strong”

Hoseok entwined his fingers with Minhyuk’s. No matter what life threw at them, whether it be a silly assignment or something bigger than the both of them, Hoseok would always keep Minhyuk going, like the gas to a street lamp, shining out in the darkness. Hoseok knew Minhyuk would do the same for him if he ever needed it. 

That night they both fell asleep on the art studio floor, it was incredibly uncomfortable and Minhyuk was still covered in paint, but they would worry about that later.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahhahahah when will i stop writing about angsty art students
> 
> once again, feedback is always appreciated!!!
> 
> if you have any requests/want to say hi, hmu on twitter! @lovelywonho


End file.
